Morforia Ascends
Woodstock Day School III 2012 by Joey Dragon, Jack Warren, Eric Lasko, Crow U-D, and Hunter Igoe. Can someone add those awesome propaganda posters that Joey made for this game? Teaser 1 The air smells of arcane spells and ashes. Brother Polek begins to pace, back and forth, atop the St. Aurouch Monastery. Traditionally a place of serene contemplation, the home of the Path of Light and one of the most religiously important locations in Morforia, reduced to a glorified bolt shelter in this time of war. Hundreds of Shipmages fire bolts of magical energy at each other from the decks of overhead zeppelins. The monastery estate is covered in craters, and within them brave Morforian knights riding mechanical steeds slice point against point Goblin scrap golems and Fae lancers. Smoke fills the sky. The roof of St. Aurouch is protected by a massive Haven rite, blocking out the deafening roar of war overhead. There are a few other strategists hovering around, looking at maps and roaring into astral relay beacons. A couple of priests murmur a chant of protection as they walk around the edge of the roof, scattering powdered silver to and fro. The roof is dominated by a massive belltower at the center of it, and if you look closely, you can see clerics chanting and ringing the colossal bell, maintaining the haven. Brother Polek is in the middle of yelling at an aide to deploy more bindcasters to the countercharge, when he hears the hum of a new person welcomed into the haven. The aide drops to his knees. Brother Polek slowly turns around, to find an angel. Seven feet tall, in glowing white armor and robes of blue, and with glorious wings that are larger than the man itself. He looks down at Brother Polek, and instantly he knows who the man is. “Sir Thaddeus, Prince of Casteria.” the man salutes, and Polek drops to one knee. “Brother Polek, of the Path of Light of the St. Aurouch Monastery.” his hands are shaking. Thaddeus’ armor is coated in tiny Morforian glyphs, runes of protection and blessing. The space inside the haven has gone silent, and you can hear the rustling as each person, in their turn, falls prostrate to this physical god before them. “The Queen sends her regards; the actions you have performed here to defend this majestic beacon of faith is not one that will be forgotten.” His voice is strong and powerful, and seems to reverberate through your very bones like the boom of a pyromancer’s blast. “However, you may rest now. The Brotherhood has arrived.” Teaser 2 Kalma Semos pokes her head out of her living room window. It’s sunset, and the curfew is in place. Guards are placed sporadically along street corners. The town of Adnaroh is surrounded by massive stone walls, which keep out the dark beasts that still lurk in the shadows of the Leonardo Woods. Sometimes, when Kalma was younger, she would go for walks along them with her father, watching the woods and admiring the sky. He died several years ago, when the first attack began, and the curfew was put into place. She feels a small hand pulling on her dress. “Mama, I left Mr. Leokins outside.” Kalma looks down into the large eyes of her daughter, Sallie Semos. Seven years old, and only just beginning to understand the dangers of the world. Kalma looks out the window again. Sure enough, there is the titular Mr. Leokins, a small doll made in the style of the original ruler of Morforia, St. Leonardo the Foolish. There aren’t any guards nearby. No one would notice if she broke curfew. “No dear, it’s not safe.” Kalma smiles a little and says, “Go to bed, love. We can get him tomorrow.” Sallie fidgets and looks around. “But what if one of those nasty gremlins snatch him?” Kalma shakes her head. “They wouldn’t dare. Even evil little monsters like them are scared of a big strong saint like Leonardo.” Sallie giggles and runs over to the couch. “Oh tell me Mommy, why was he a saint again?” Kalma sighs deeply and sits down with exaggerated creakiness. “You want to hear this story again? Very well.” She says smiling. Once upon a time, before our benevolent Queen Dewleaf or the beauteous lands of Morforia, A shadow brushes against the window. Neither of the two Semos ladies notice. In the wild times back when the six races fought and warred, The shadows darts back and a hand clings to the windowsill. Large eyes covered in green glass goggles stare at the tableau. The evil wizard Malcontent ruled over the wilds where our home is with an iron fist. As fast as quicksilver and just as smoothly, the shadow glides into the room. Dressed in ashen armor, with a onyx cleaver clutched in one hand, it pulls itself behind a chair. Until one day, a brave man named Leonardo was walking through the woods, and he heard a voice calling for help! The shadow drew itself up behind Kalma. Sallie didn’t notice, too attentive to the tale. It begins to mutter something. A poor Unicorn, our beloved Minerva, was stuck in a hunte-'' Kalma looks up, her eyes wide. ''Slash! The obsidian Cleaver cuts a path through the air. Overview Flow What Really Happened Cast Category:Games